


The Arrow in the Barn

by parasitic



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasitic/pseuds/parasitic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and random; blame the tumblr prompt I saw.<br/>The inquisitor does not have to excel in everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrow in the Barn

For the first time in her life she hated to admit that... she was entirely out of her element. She had listened to Varric talk about how to hold the bow in her hands properly for what seemed like ages.  
  


"Like this then?" She had asked for the fourth time in a row.

 

"No, not really Inquisitor." Varric replied as a low chuckle escaped his lips, "More like this. See? Lower your thumb a bit. Ah! There you go, perfect."

 

"You're only saying that so we can finally shoot at the targets, aren't you?" She asked as she kept the bow steady, but glanced over to her friend.  
  


"Caught me red handed there Blue." He said with a slight smirk. "Now, you just let go." As the last word escaped his lips, the arrow he had been holding on to shot straight and onto the middle of the target.

 

Olivara just stood there as she tried to concentrate on not fucking it up, to say the least.  
  
  


"Okay, steady. Aim and fire. Simple. You got it?" Varric asked as he eyed her and then glanced toward the target.

 

"Yes, now please just be quiet Varric." Olivara was not one for having the best hand-eye coordination. She was more of a shoot every where and anything kind of person. She was a mage, she had always counted on her magic. She had never counted on weapons like the other children had been so preoccupied with when she was a child.   
But now, things were different. She had to learn how to use different types of weapons just in case a situation ever arose where she lost her magic. With the current state of Thedas, there was no telling what could happen, so she was not going to take any chances. She had to learn. It was her duty to save all these people and her own family. 

 

She steadied her bow carefully, making sure that her thumb was in the right placement and then she let the arrow go. The feather slipped from her fingers and soared through the air in what seemed a perfect shot. With a loud thud and crack, the metal head of the arrow hit the barn door to their left.

 

"Fuck!" She yelled exasperated as she threw the bow on the floor, "I'm so done with this Varric, let's go get a drink yes?" 

With a chuckle, Varric walked alongside her toward the tavern. Although Olivara was determined to learn and do everything in her power to save her people and everyone else who believed in her, training would have to wait for another day. All she needed to do right now was drink until she felt powerful and like she could do anything. Just another night of not feeling the pressure that weighed her down with the responsibility. Just another day being spent with some of the people she truly felt connected with. Her mentors. Her companions. Her friends. Her family.


End file.
